Fatal Frame II: Forever Waiting
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: Twin sisters stumble upon a diary that mentions the Lost Village, written by a girl who has lost something there. Strange dreams and a desperate hope lead them to try and go there.
1. Sisters

**Fatal Frame II: Forever Waiting**

**Disclaimer: Fatal Frame does not belong to me**

**Chapter One: Sisters**

"_Didn't we always promise eachother?"_

_It has been nearly a year since that day. But even now, I still dreamt of that place-The Lost Village. It was there that I lost something very important to me-something I had sworn-and failed-to always protect. I have broken my promise...For that, I will _never_ forgive myself. Because of my sins, I am being constantly punished. She said she would forgive me no matter what…I wonder…If I returned to that place, could I see her again? For that reason-that possibility,-I must go back…to the Lost Village…_

"Hey, Keiko, look at this!" Reika Amakura cried, nudging her twin sister in the back with her elbow. She scooted over so the other could move beside her. "Look at what I found in that box full of old junk!"

Keiko reached over her shoulder and took the book. "A diary? It looks pretty new…I guess the old owners of the house must have left it here." She closed it to get a better look at the outside. It was perfectly white. With a red marker, butterflies had been drawn all over the cover. The drawing was good-not something a child was likely to have done. Probably belonged to a girl about their age.

Reika had already forgotten about the diary and was once again rooting through the stuff in the box. She finally returned with a schoolbag in her arms. "Wow…look at all the stuff in here! I could use this once school starts, so Mom won't have to buy me a new one!"

Her older sister just laughed. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that. But we had better be getting off to bed. It's late, and you know you need your rest."

The younger twin crinkled her nose, but stood up and followed her sister down out of the attic. Though their new house was big, the girls had chosen to keep sharing a bedroom. They had always hated spending any time apart, even though they were fifteen.

Keiko and Reika quickly put on their pajamas-Keiko's purple and Reika's blue-and climbed into their separate beds, laying so that they were facing eachother. It was like looking in a mirror. Each saw a girl with long black hair and pale skin looking back at her, but the moonlight that came through the window between their beds fell upon Reika tonight. It revealed that she was shivering under her heavy covers, even though the weather outside was warm since it was late summer.

Keiko said nothing and averted her gaze. Suddenly, she heard her sister call her name in a soft voice and turned her dark eyes back to her. "Yes?"

"Do you remember what you promised me when we were little?"

The older twin was quiet for a while, but not because she did not remember. Finally, she replied that she did.

"I think…" she paused to cough. "…that it will be tested soon…"

Keiko found herself clutching the covers tighter to her. "Don't think about that now. Get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok…Goodnight, Keiko."

"Goodnight, Reika."


	2. Twins

**Fatal Frame II: Forever Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II.**

**Chapter Two: Twins**

"_I'm sorry…I have to go..."_

Keiko watched through the window as beautiful scenery rushed by. Today was her and Reika's fifteenth birthday, and their mom and her aunt and cousins were all going on a picnic together. Reika had been allowed to pick the spot, but would not tell anyone but their mother what it was. She had said she wanted it to be a surprise.

It was their mom, Makoto, who drove the car. In the passenger seat was her own twin sister, the girls' aunt, Madoka. The more reserved of the pair, Makoto Amakura always wore her hair in a tight braid that fell over her left shoulder. Madoka-whose married name was "Tsuchihara"-was more tomboyish and wore her hair cut short and straight. It was so easy to tell them apart that the girls often forgot they were twins too.

And then there were Madoka's daughters-Misao and Misaki-who were also twins. They had the same hairstyle as their mother, but their hair was dark brown in color. The two girls were the same age as Keiko and Reika.

Reika sat beside her sister, following her gaze out the window. Her eyes were wide and glittered with joy-a happy smile on her face. "You'll just love this place, Keiko. It's really beautiful."

"It's somewhere we've been before?" But her sister no longer seemed to be paying attention to her. The younger twin was reading the diary they had found in the attic a couple days ago. Ever since then, she had been off reading that book whenever she found the time. She was so absorbed in it, like it were some kind of great novel or something. Keiko had tried to read it to see what was so interesting, but Reika had gotten upset and snatched it away from her.

The car finally stopped, and the three sets of twins got out of the car. Keiko took a few steps forward, and her eyes widened in surprise. There before her was a seemingly endless stretch of water surrounded by a railing. The sun glinted off the clear surface of the water, leaving her speechless.

"Hey, I've read about this place…" Misao said softly, the shyer of their two cousins. She pushed up her glasses. "It was only built just recently."

Beside her, arms folded, Misaki did not look interested. She had only come because her mother made her. "How fascinating…" she said with a yawn.

Ignoring her sister's attitude, Misao went on. "I can't remember much for some reason…" This was odd for someone who took such pride in absorbing everything she read. "Reika, what was it called again?"

"All Gods Dam."


End file.
